Surfing Love
by YoungFate15
Summary: A surfer and a rich girl meet and fall in love but must fight those who put them down. Can they tough it out or will they crack under pressure. Malex! This is now rated M and g!peen.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1****  
Hey guys this is a new story and my first one on this site. As you can tell I'm a noob so go easy but not to easy. But anyway yes I know the title suck but I'm not really good with title or summaries. Oh this is based off of a story up here that I love, love, love.  
Couples are Mitch- Alex, Shane- Tess, Miley- Taylor, and my oc Blake and my other oc Dani. Taylor and Dani are cousins. Anyway on with the story.**

**Mitchie's POV**  
I silently watched the sunrise as I ran in to the clear waters of Honolulu. It was sorta of a ritual for me. I would wake up, surf, then get ready for the day. I sucked in a breath as the cold water touched my skin for the first time. I was in no rush to leave it though. I sat on my board as the sun started warming up the water. I was soon joined by my two siblings and best friend. My oldest sibling was named Shane he is 18 and his girlfriend name is Tess who is also 17. My other sibling well half sibling is name Blake and she is 16 just like me. Her girlfriend name is Dani who is 16 also. My best friend name is Miley who is also 16. We were all juniors in high school that I barely go to when I'm not working in the surf shop. Shane was the only one not in school. I hate going to that hell hole so I asked about online school which Shane let me do since I was still getting my education. I waited for the perfect surf and when it came you best believe I went for it. Blake was on my tail but wiped out. Shane was also on my tail but I cut him off causing him to wipe out so that just left Miley. We went back and forth with trying to knock each other off the others board. In the end we both end up wiping out. We all laughed and climbed back on our boards and paddled back to shore where Dani and Tess were waiting.  
"Nice job guys." They said and kissed their partners. I smiled and looked around. We had a small beach house with four rooms. We've been living her since I was 13. That's how long our parents left us. But it's whatever right.  
"Yo what time is it?" I asked.  
"Why you gotta date." Shane says.  
"Haha your funny jack ass but no some of us have work and school." I said walking back into the house. Yeah I work at a surf and skate shop that our family owns. We also own a guitar shop and our father left us in charge if running it while they left for 'business'.  
"It's half past six Mitchie." Tess said looking at her wrist watch. I nodded and went to my room to grab a quick shower. I changed into some black skinny jeans, with a red tank, my black and red Nike high tops with my leather jacket. I blow dried my hair and did my make up. I came back out my room to be met with everybody already eating breakfast. I stole a piece of bacon off of Blake's place and sat down.  
"So from 8 to 3 I have work but I'll be home when ya finish school then we can hang after that." I said taking another piece. Blake sent me a death glare but I pouted at her and she gave me the finger. I laughed as she was scolded by Dani.  
I looked at the wall clock and sighed. I went back to my room to grab my laptop bag and skate board.  
"Bye guys I'll be back later." I said walking out the house. I walked up the stone path to the street. I put my board down and rode the five minute walk to the surf shop. I say the best thing about Honolulu is the surfer shop and skate shop where I work at, and the guitar shop where Shane works. I'm practically getting free things like every week. My room is practically decorated with everything I love. My walls are black and covered with my surfer boards and skate boards. I also have some guitars in their too and a keyboard. I smiled at the thought of my room but it disappeared when I arrived at the surf shop. It wasn't busy so I took my laptop out and begun my school work. I was laid back until the door opened to reveal a older lady. She eyes me speciously  
"Can I help you." I asked as she looked around the store.  
"No not at the moment." She says as she continue to look around. I shrugged it of as I got back to work on my school work. Minutes later in came Shane. The lady was still looking around.  
"Hey lesbro(A/N: totally got that from glee)." Shane said. I smiled at his stupidness.  
"Sup Rockstar." I said as we did our hand shake.  
"Just came by to see if you were doing your school work and managing the shop. I turned my computer to show him I was doing my school work.  
"Yeah I'm running the shop fine there's one lady who keeps staring me down." I said loud enough so that she knows I know she's watching me. I turn to see her roll eyes. I wanna give her the finger but that not good hospitality toward the customers.  
"Yo we going skating later maybe there are some hot babes their you can check out." He said sitting on the counter.  
"Yeah I could be down for some hot girls and skating." I said smiling at my brother.  
"Ew that's disgusting." I heard from behind me. I couldn't stop the anger that surged through my body.  
"Listen bitch. Keep your opinions to yourself ." I said turning around with an evil glint in my eyes. I could see her back up in terror.  
"Mitchie you shouldn't have said that. Apologize to her now." Shane said behind me. I hung my head and I could see the smirk on her face.  
"Sorry." I muttered.  
"You need to learn to respect your elders." She said. Ok I had enough with this snotty bitch and her attitude. I wanted to lounge at her but Shane was holding me back.  
"Did you take your meds today?" He asked me. I shook my head no.  
"Mitch you know you have to take your meds everyday." He scolded me. I slumped my shoulders and looked at him.  
"Sorry." I said sitting back down behind the counter. I grabbed my bag and looked through it in search of my meds. When I found them I took out two pills and my bottle of water and took them.  
"Their I took my meds. I should be fine now so you can go back to the guitar shop." I said getting up and pushing him out the door.  
"Fine but don't murder that lady please." He said as we walked to his car.  
"No promises." I said walking back into the shop where the lady was still looking around. Damn she slow as fuck. I went back to the counter and continued my school work. It has been a whole hour since she came in. I focused on the laptop as the door opened.  
"Welcome to Sk8&Surf." I said still not looking up.  
"We'll thanks for the greeting but I've been here before." I hear a familiar voice say. I looked up to see my sister and her girlfriend.  
"Sup you two. Aren't you two suppose to be in school?" I asked as they came to sit at the counter.  
"Yeah but we ditched though to come help you at the shop." Blake said.  
"Who the lady that keep staring?" Dani asked.  
"I don't know but she starting to piss me off. Hey I think I know how to get her to leave but you two have to help." I said as I whispered the plan to the both of them. They nodded and got into action.  
"Babe why don't you take me now." Dani said while tracing my sisters abs.  
"Hmm babe don't keep talking like that I might just take you now." Blake said capturing her lips.  
"Ohh wanky." I said as they broke apart. I looked at the lady who watched everything with disgust all over the place. The plan went into full gear when Dani started moaning. Even I was a little grossed out by this but I had to stay in character.  
"Guys go have sex in the back room." I said.  
"Maybe we will. Come on babe." Blake said leading Dani to the back.  
"Stay quiet we have customers." I yelled.  
"No promises." Dani yelled back. I smirked at them then looked at the lady. I then counted down in my head and all you could hear was the fake moans and groans. Well I hope they were fake. But that's all it took for lady to practically run out the door.  
"Have a nice day." I yelled after her as I seen her get in her car and drive away. I laughed my ass off when I thought about her face. Dani and Blake also came out laughing.  
"You should have seen her face." I said as I attempt to copy it. We laughed again but then I went back to my school work.  
"Make yourselves comfortable."I said focusing back on my work. Before I knew it I was done with school and work. I locked up the shop and Blake,Dani, and I walked home. My board was placed in my back pack.  
"Oh I forgot to tell you. Shane said we were going skating later you two up for it?" I asked.  
"Yeah I'm down for it. Baby what about you?" Blake asked Dani who nodded.  
"Cool be down by 4:00." I said going straight to my room once we got home. I wanted to change again. So I took a long shower.

**Alex's POV**  
"Mom I don't care what they were doing." I said as my mom rants about what two girls at some skate and surf shop were about to do.  
"When can I finally go out. We lived here for over 6 months. When can I go out and visit some of the local places or hang with the locals?" I asked my mom who only cared about our family reputation.  
"No I don't want those locals disrupting you." She said. I sighed and sat down at the kitchen counter. School had been over for about an hour. I hate how she keeps me so shelter and then compares me to my older brother Justin. He already left for college and I know he's happy because he can be himself without out mother suppressing him. Yeah Justin is gay and so am I but with our mother it's like we can't be ourselves. Our father doesn't care he just stays in his study and I don't blame him. Our mother is a piece of work. She can't even take care of our little brother Max Right. No I do it because she can become a complete nut .  
"Come one mom please Taylor invited me out tonight." I said. Taylor was my best friend. She's been there for me since we first moved here and she even invited me to several things but my mom wouldn't let me leave the house. My father had come into the kitchen.  
"Daddy can I go out tonight?" I asked.  
"Sure I don't see why not you have the perfect grades and haven't gotten into any trouble." He said. I squeal loudly and kissed him on the cheek.  
"Here you go." He says handing me about 50 bucks.  
"Thanks daddy." I said and ran out the kitchen to text Taylor to let her know when to pick me up. She texted back an ok. I then got on my laptop to see if my brother Justin was on Skype. We usually talk everyday. I smiled when I seen his name pop up. I clicked called and waited for his face to pop up.  
"Heyo little sister." He said as he appeared on his face.  
"Heyo. What is this 1970." I said laughing at his expression.  
"Haha very funny. Anyways I want you to meet someone." He said. I nodded and waited as a guy with curly hair came up in the screen.  
"Hi I'm Jason and you must be Alex." He said as I nodded and smiled.  
"This is my boyfriend Alex." Justin said smiling at the other man. I smiled that my brother found someone that he liked.  
"Cool. It's nice to finally meet you he hasn't shut up about you." I said with a fake roll of my eyes.  
"Whatever Alex anyways we have to go we have something to do." Justin said while looking at Jason with a knowing look. I looked at him with disgust.  
"To much info." I said while hanging up. They didn't notice anyway. I sighed and laid down on my bed. I closed my eyes and fell into a light sleep until I heard my door open. I sat up and looked at the four year old standing at my door crying. I patted a spot on my bed and he slowly walked toward my bed.  
"What's wrong Maxie." I asked as he snuggled into my embrace once he safely got on the bed.  
"I had a bad dream." He says and he begins to cry again. I comforted him while his crying subsided and his soft snores filled my room. I kissed his forehead and brought him back to his room. I tucked him into his bed and turned the light out. I went back to my room to get ready for tonight. I took a quick shower and changed into a white sundress with black flats. I left my hair down and straighten it then applied make up. By the time I was finished Taylor had text me saying she was outside waiting. I text back an ok and left my room locking my door on the way out. Yeah my mom will try to snoop through my things.  
"I'm leaving. Bye." I said while walking out the front door. Taylor had a smile in her face as I walked down the steps.  
"Hey Tay. I'm ready where are we going." I asked.  
"We are going to the skate park to meet my cousin and here friends its about time you made other friends besides me." She says with a fake scuff. I rolled my eyes.  
"We'll thanks for sparing my feelings Blondie." I said with an eye roll.  
We looked at each other and laughed.  
"No but seriously though you will love my cousin and her friends." She said as we start walking toward the skate park. It didn't take long for us to get there it was like a ten minute walk from my house. It wasn't the packed but their was a group of teens their. Taylor and I slowly walked up to the group who seems to be enjoying each other. I looked at each one but smiled when my eyes landed on this girl. She was about a few inches shorter then me. She had blue hair and tattoos on her wrist and arms. She wore a lot of black and my gaydar was definitely speaking to me. But I didn't wanna make a move since I didn't know her. Taylor and I finally reached the group.  
"Hey guys."Taylor said to the group who looked up at us.  
"Tay Tay long time." A caramel skinned girl said while getting up to hug her.  
"I know I hope you've been keeping my cousin in check." Taylor said and both girls laughed.  
"Nah it's more like she keeping me in check." The girl said.  
"Haha so funny you two. Where is my hug Tay?" Another girl asked. She had brownish- blonde hair and was short also. Taylor gave her a hug then the others that was there. She finally seem to realize I was there and introduced me.  
"Guys meet my best friend Alex. Alex this is Shane, Tess, Mitchie, Blake, Miley and my cousin Dani." Taylor said and pointed each out.  
"So Alex are you new here because I never seen you around." Miley asked me.  
"No I've lived her for over 6 months but my mother won't let me leave the house." I said but as I was talking I could feel eyes on me. I turned to catch Mitchie gaze. She blushed and looked away.  
"Oh I know what you mean. That's why we live with Shane and Mitchie." She says.  
"I still don't know anything about this place. I just wanna know where everybody goes to hang out. Ya know." I said sitting down next to Miley. She nodded.  
"Do you guys think that maybe you could show me around the town?" I asked and they nodded.  
"Of course maybe Mitchie would like to take that job." Miley says while we look at Mitchie.  
"Ah yeah sure I ah um w-would love t-to do t-that. Maybe we can hang Friday?" She stutters and I nodded.  
"Sure I would love that. Tay are you coming?" I asked my friend who was to busy macking on Miley to here what I said. They broke apart and apologized.  
"Um yeah we can hang." She says before Miley pulls her back into a kiss.  
I turn back to Mitchie who smiled at me.  
"So Alex so you skate?" She asked me. I shook my head.  
"Come on I'll teach you how." She says and pulls me toward the flat terrain.  
"I am not made for skating Mitchie. I'm more of a musical person." I say.  
"I like music too I play the guitar and key board." She says.  
"I play a little guitar but I like to dance." I said in a flirty tone.  
"Maybe you should teach me sometimes I'm in need of some dance moves." She says flirtatiously. It like her nervousness disappeared and I liked it. I smile at her.  
"Well then consider me your new teacher." I said and she smiled.  
"Only if I get to teach you something." She said. I hadn't realize how close she was to my face.  
"Maybe the guitar." I say. I tense up at how close we had gotten and gulp. My throat had formed a lump that wouldn't go away.  
"Hey stop making out so we can skate." We hear Miley say as she skates over. Her and Mitchie share a look and skate back to the park. I sigh and loosened up as she wasn't close to me anymore but I wish she was. I walk back to where Taylor, Dani, Tess where watch their partners skate. I watched Mitchie skate and she was amazing.  
"Hey does Mitchie sing?" I asked the other girls curiously. They all nodded.  
"Yeah she usually performs at the bonfire or our favorite hang out Billy's crab shack." Tess says.  
She smiled when Shane does a trick and lands perfectly.  
"What's the bonfire like?" I asked. They look at me like I was crazy.  
"Wow you really don't get out." Dani says and I nodded in agreement.  
"We'll the bonfire is basically a huge party we have here in Honolulu. We stay out all hours of the night, play games, roast things, then we gather around a big fire and sing songs." Dani explained and I nodded.  
"That sounds awesome. When is it.?" I asked.

"In about a month." She says. I nodded then looked at the other four skating. Suddenly Mitchie was on the floor holding her ankle. Everyone ran over to her side.  
"Are you ok Mitch?" We all asked simultaneously. She nodded and went to stand up but she fell back down.  
"Maybe we should take her to the hospital?" Shane says picking her up and take her to his jeep. The others followed.  
"Babe you should take Alex home." Miley said as Taylor nodded and kissed Miley one last time before Miley went with the others. I looked back at the park to see Mitchie board.  
"Wait her board." I try to yell but they were already gone. I ran and picked it up.  
"Maybe I can give it back another time." I said to Taylor as we begin to walk back to my house.  
"Hey can I stay the night?" Taylor ask me. I nodded. It was about 8:30 when we got home because we went out to eat.  
"Mom, dad I'm home and Taylor is staying the night." I said as we head toward my room.  
"Ok sweetie." I hear my dad said before I unlocked my door and closed it behind me.  
"Goodnight Tay I'm super tired." I said as I changed into some nightclothes and put Mitchie board in my closet. I then climbed into my bed where Taylor was already passed out I turned my lights out and snuggled into Taylor. I closed my eyes and drifted off into dreamland which was pretty filled with Mitchie.

**Ok I think I did ok for my first Camprock and Wizards story. So leave a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**  
**Thanks for the review guys you really make me laugh. Anyway here's chapter too.**

**Mitchie's POV**  
"Fuck!" I hissed as the doctor relocated my ankle. I glared at the old man who had long ago stopped looking at me. I think he was scared but serve him right for causing me this much pain. It was no new news that I was total badass but the way I fell today proved me wrong. I guess because I kinda, sorta, maybe have a small crush on Alex. I mean if you seen her you'll be like damn I want a piece of that ass. But I want more than to just fuck her ya know I actually want a relationship with her. She seem like a decent girl and maybe she would give me the chance to have that with her.  
"Ow!" I yelled as the doctor moved my ankle again. I was beyond glaring at him now I was somewhat trying to kill him with my eyes. Miley and Blake laugh from their seats next to me and Shane, Dani and Tess have worried expressions on their face.  
"Fuck the both of you." I growled at them causing then to laugh harder.  
"Mitchie it's not our fault you busted your ass stating at Alex." Miley says causing her to laugh harder.  
"Hahaha. Your just the comedian I wonder how you would feel if I tell Tay to deprive you of what you love most." I said now she's the one with glare.  
"You wouldn't." She says and I chuckle.  
"Try me." I said pulling out my phone.  
"Ok sorry damn you don't gotta be a fucking cock block." She mumbles and gets serious. The doctor is still working on my ankle and Blake is the only one laughing. But I'm glad I didn't have to take care of it.  
"Blake Unique Torres stop laughing. Your sister can be seriously hurt and you f'ind this funny?" Dani says and the room gets quiet waiting for Blake's answer.  
"Um...I...ah..." She stammers. I thank god for Dani cause she's freaking awesome.  
"Ah nothing apologize or you came sleep in the living room tonight." She says and I look at Blake with my pout. She sees through it ad knows I'm smirking on the inside.  
"Sorry Mitch." She says but gives me the finger when Dani turned to ask Shane something.  
"Ok here you go Miss. Torres. I was able to relocate your ankle so you will have to be off of it for a week. After I put the cast on come back in a week to take it off." He says as I nodded.  
"So I can't work then?" I asked and he shook his head no.  
"I'm afraid not so you should contact your job and tell them. You can't work for the week." He says and I nod.  
"Ok one of you have to watch the shop for the week. " I say as the doctor leaves saying that a nurse would bring me some crutches.  
"I'll do it since you all have school." Tess says and I nodded.  
"Thanks Blondie number 1." I say as the nurse comes in with crutches and papers. Shane takes them and signs them so I can go home and get in my nice comfy bed and dream about Alex. I smiled at the thought of Alex but was snapped out of it by Shane who helped me get on my feet and adjusted the crutches to support my weight.  
"Thanks Rockstar." I say as we leave the hospital.  
"So tell me what happened to make you wipeout like that?" He asked as we walk to his car Miley and them behind us trying to listen to the conversation.  
"I guess I hadn't master the 360 like I thought." I lied and I knew nobody believed me.  
"Master my ass." I hear Blake say before Dani smacked her in the back of her head.  
"Language." I hear her whisper.  
"I don't see you complain when we..." Blake started but I cut her off.  
"No. No." I said while motion her to close her mouth.  
"Thank god for sound proof doors and windows." Blake said. And we laughed and agreed with her. Dani was bright red about the whole thing and hasn't said a word since she hit Blake. Poor her.  
"So guys its almost the weekend. I say we invite Alex and Taylor over and chill on the beach." I say as we reach the car.  
"I'm down with that plus Alex would love to see around town so we can just hang Saturday." Miley says and Blake agrees. We finally reach the car and get in. Shane drives us home where I have to get help up the steps to my room. When I make it I strip into a black tank with some black basketball shorts. I turn my lights out and climb into my bed and dream about Alex.

**(Next Day)**

I woke up to a throbbing ankle and one hell of a headache. Maybe dreaming about your crush is not the best thing to do because that only makes you want them more or it's like being teased which I fucking hate. I sit up on my bed and groan at the light coming in through the window. I kick my leg over the edge and grab my crutches. I go into the bathroom to shower then I change into my black Adidas sweat pants and a red tank with my blue hair up in a bun. I make my way out of my room and try to get down stairs. I roll one of my crutches down stairs and use the other to support my weight alongside the railing as I limp down the steps. When I make it to the bottom I grab my other crutch and limp into the kitchen where Tess was cooking for everybody.  
"Morning." I say as I sit down .  
"Morning." She says and sits a plate in front of me.  
"Thanks Tess this smells so good." I said while stuffing my face. She smiles and nods.  
"Thanks." She says the get back to cooking. Miley and the others come into the kitchen fully dress.  
"Hey guys." I said as I eat some more food.  
"Sup." They say in unison. I finish my food and stand up so they would have somewhere to sit.  
"So are we hanging today?" I asked as the others sit down.  
"Yeah we can hang in the recreation room tonight maybe watch a movie." Shane says as he walks into the kitchen. We chat for a few more minutes then Miley, Blake and Dani left for school while Shane and Tess leave to take over the shops. I was left by myself so I made the trip up to my room where I cleaned up a little the got some music sheets and my guitar and started writing a new song. I know that I would be able to play it for Alex if she comes the bonfire. Which I will ask her to be my date to. I hope I can call her mine by then. I have a month.  
**Alex's POV**  
"Jesus Tay you take forever." I said banging on my bathroom door. She opens it and I step inside and begin to strip. She leaves and I assume she's still in my room getting dress. I turn on the hot water and let it cascade down my slim body. My thoughts drifted to Mitchie who has been flooding my thoughts lately. I smile every time I hear or think of her name. I would do anything to see her again. I washed my body then my hair and got out the shower. I wrapped a towel around me and headed back toward my room. Taylor was on my bed text someone and by the smile on her face I could tell it was Miley. I walked over to my dresser and pick out a pair of wash blue ripped skinny jeans, a white off the shoulder graphic tee with she mine written on it, and my black ankle boots. I dry my hair then apply my make up. I top my outfit of with a white beanie.  
"Oh you look stunning Lex." Taylor says as she looks me over.  
"Thanks Tay. Come on or we gonna be late for school." I said pulling her up and locking my door behind myself. We walk down the grand foyer where my mother was staring down at the garden. I tried to go quietly pass her but I swear she has like bat ears or something.  
"We need to talk Alex." She says as her back was still toward me.  
"Sorry not now I have to leave or I'm gonna be late." I said rushing down the stairs Taylor on my ass. Once we get outside we begin out daily drive to school. About ten minutes later we arrived at the school.  
"Damn bout time you two got here." I hear Blake say from her spot by Dani. I laughed at her and was met with a scowl from Tay.  
"Sorry." I mumble Taylor and Miley share a quick kiss as does Blake and Dani.  
"Oh babe we're having a movie night at the house would you and Alex like to come?" Miley asked and I nodded immediately.  
"Count us in." I say before Tay could open her mouth.  
"Great at least Mitch will have company." Miley says and my heart swoons. We begin out journey to first period only to be stopped by a group of seniors. They were three tall guys. One white with curly black hair, another looked British with curly/spiky brown hair, and the last one was dark skinned with corn rolls. They all wore smirks that made me feel uneasy.  
"Well hello ladies what do we have here." The black hair one said.  
"Look Nate you and your lackeys fuck off we don't want your simple asses." Miley says as she pushes past them and continue walking with Tay on her arm. Blake does the same thing and we walk past them with out even a glance.  
"You fags won't last long especially you baby girl." He said pointing at me with a wink. I shuddered and continued walking. Damn this day just went from bad to worst. I sat through most of my classes not really caring or paying attention to what this idiot of a teacher is saying. I looked at the clock to see how long we had left and wasn't surprised. We had 15 minutes left of class and I was bored out of my mind. Miley and Taylor are beside me not to mention making out and Blake and Dani sat in front of me. I was thankful I sat by myself. Next thing I know is the bell is ringing and we are making our way toward the lunchroom. We step inside the cafe and all eyes where on us. Oh now I feel like something bad is gonna happen. We walk to our table and I was the first one to sit down. The others followed. We start a small conversation but the stares are only getting worst and that's when I lose it.  
"Ok what the fuck is everybody staring at. What so fucking interesting over here that you can't eat ya own food." I yelled. Everybody looked shocked to say the least but I don't care then that's when something cold and wet hit me. My clothes and hair sticking to my body. My white shirt was ruined by a chocolate milkshake. It ran down my back and I was furious. I looked around the cafe to see who through it. I spotted two jocks laughing and I went to strike. I walked up to them.  
"Hey princess would you like some fries with that shake." He said and it only made me angrier. The cafe was laughing by now and Miley and the others moved behind me.  
"Yeah what he said." The other idiot jock said. In a spilt second my foot had kicked the all living hell out of the first jock and I was about to attack the second one but a pair of strong arms wrapped around me. I would like to imagine it was Mitchie's but she does online school from what I heard.  
"Alex calm down." I hear as the strong person pulled me out of the cafe. Before the door shut I could see the shocked faces and the jock crying out in pain and Nate smirking at me. I'm glad I hope he never has kids. I stop resisting and was led to the girls room.  
"Damn you can really pack a kick there Russo." Blake said as she finally let me go. Her and Dani got to work on clean me up.  
"We just gonna ditch the rest of the day and head back to our house. If you wanna come you can unless you wanna go home and change but I'm pretty sure Mitch will let you borrow something." Blake tells me. I nodded and begin to answer.  
"I'm coming over I can't go home right know my mom wants to talk." I say as they finish and led me out the bathroom to Taylor's car where Miley and Taylor we're starting to get a little to friendly. They jumped apart when I opened the door. I let out a small chuckle but stopped when both of them glared at me.  
"Sorry." I mumbled then moved over for Blake and Dani. When we were settled in Tay started her car and we drove toward the Torres resident. When we arrived Blake was the first one out the car.  
**Mitchie's POV**  
I was about half way through my song when their was a knock on my door. I placed my guitar on my bed, grabbed my crutches, and made my way toward the door. I opened it to see Blake.  
"Why are you home so early?" I asked. She waved me off an stepped in my room.  
"Alex is here so you better be presentable and down stairs in like five minutes." She says then leaves. What the fuck. I shake out of my daze and get dress in a pair of white basketball shorts and a blue tank I put on my Adidas sandals then headed down stairs. I blush lightly when Alex came into view but then I quickly gathered myself. I had to be cool. I make my way downstairs slowly then go into the living room. I ignored the look Alex gave me and sat down on the couch. Minutes later she came and sat by me.  
"Hey." I said coolly with a nodded of my head. She blushed a little and smiled.  
"Hey Mitchie. How's your ankle?" She asked me. I shrugged.  
"Same old." I said then their was silence. I took the moment to see her outfit which helped her in all the right places. Then I could see some brown on her shirt and her hair looked sticky.  
"Hey what happened to you?" I asked. Everyone else in the room became quiet as all eyes was on Alex.  
"Um well I got hit with a chocolate milkshake." She said and I almost bugged out.  
"Who did that to you?" I asked as she was hesitant but answered.  
"Nate." She said and I all I could see was red. If I wasn't for my ankle I would drive to Nate house and kick his ass. I felt so sad because I wasn't their to make her feel better.  
"Would you like to change?" I asked and she nodded. I stood up and she handed me my crutches. I helped her up and lead her to my room. As she walked in I closed the door behind her. I moved over to my dresser and grabbed a pair of Adidas sweat pants and a tank top.  
"You can use my bathroom if you want to get that out your hair." I said pointing to the chocolate that was in her hair.  
"Thanks." She says then headed into the bathroom. I hear the water running and I make my way out the room and back to the others.  
"I'm so sad guys." I stated but nobody could hear since it was a make out session.  
"Guys!" I yelled and they pulled apart.  
"Sorry." They said in unison.  
"So are we watching a movie?" I asked sitting on the couch. Alex had finally come down from her shower and looked good in my clothes.  
"Yeah we should watch a scary movie. How about Candyman." Blake said knowing good and well Dani hates that movie. I could see Dani squirm in her seat.  
"You know I hate that movie." She says and Blake smirks.  
"Exactly it gives me an excuse to hold you close to me." Blake said and Dani swooned.  
"Ok Candyman it is." I said going to Netflixs and playing it. Taylor turned the lights out and Miley came back with popcorn. I had to admit when I first watched this movie I was scared shitless and had nightmares for two months but I don't even bother me now. Alex and I took the couch while Dani and Blake took the floor and Miley and Taylor on the love seat. Throughout the movie Alex clung to me and I wasn't one to complain so I wrapped my arm around her and she leaned into my side. Once the movie was done it was 6. Alex stayed for dinner and we would have played some games if her and I quote annoying ass mother would leave her alone. After she said her phone rang again and she had too leave. I told her to comeback anytime because she was always welcomed here. She smiled and gave me her number then kissed me on the cheek as her and Taylor left. I know for a fact that I was blushing and I know for a fact that the others seen it and will tease me for the rest of the night. So I quickly ran to my room.

**Ok so I didn't like the ending but I'm too lazy to fix it. Reviews are very much appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3****  
Hey guys thanks for reviews. People really make me laugh and I love it so keep the reviews coming. Oh and I don't know why I would put rated T this is now rated M.**

**Alex's POV**  
After Taylor and I left Mitchie's house she took me home. It was now 8:30 and the sun was just starting to set. The sky was beautiful but even that couldn't save me from the talk that my mother had planned. I slowly walked into the house and up the stairs. I was almost there when I heard my name being called. I stopped and turned around. There stood my angry mother.  
"Alexandra Russo get over here now." She fumed. I had no choice but to walk over to her. I looked at her and she looked down at me anger written across her face. I knew what was coming and waited for it. My hand shot up to my face as her hand left a sting sensation. I wanted to cry or maybe fight back but I really just wanted to have Mitchie here to comfort me. Yes this happened many times before but I learned not to cry and my only reason I stay here is because Maxie and because I have no where else to go. I just turned around and walked away.  
"Alex come back here. Now!" She yelled but I ignored here and ran to my room. I opened my door and slammed it shut so she couldn't get in here. I've been going through this for 6 years. I'm so down with it I just want out but I still have Maxie here. I broke down and had been crying for a while until my phone beeped.

**Hey princess-unknown number**

Ah who is this-Alex

**I can't believe you forgot me already-unknown number**  
I thought about who this number could have been then I instantly felt stupid.

Hey Mitch. I miss hang with you.-Alex

**Sup Lexi and if you miss hanging with me you should come hang with me this Saturday.- Mitchie**  
After debating I decided if it would be good for me and who would pass up hanging with Mitchie.  
I saved her number in my phone then replied.

Hell yeah I'm so in.-Alex

**Great Saturday 1pm meet me by my house.-Mitchie**

I looked to my side table clock and finally noticed how late it was. I replied quickly with an ok. Then I got ready for bed. I then realized I was still wearing Mitchie clothes. So I stripped down then changed into some booty shirts and a tank. I climbed into bed and closed me eyes. I tried to dream of Mitchie but my mind was just a big jumbled mess. I rolled on my back and sighed this is gonna be a long ass night.

**Miley's POV**  
"Hey babe." I said as Taylor picked up her phone.  
"This better be good Stewart other wise I'm gonna hang up." Taylor tells me and I pout.  
"I need you." I said and she sighed.  
"Miley Ray Stewart you woke me up in the middle of the night because you wanna have sex." She whisper/yells. I sigh then blush.  
"No Taylor it's something important. Please come over." I pleaded as she was silent .  
"Fine but this better not be some kind of trick to get me in your bed." She says then hung up. I sat in the living room with Blake. We were watching tv while the others had went to bed.  
"So how do we get them together?" I asked. Blake paused the tv and looked at me.  
"I guess we find out what Alex likes then we go from there." She says. Then we both started watching tv. Ten minutes later their was a knock at the door. I got up to get it. Taylor came into the living room.  
"Hey babe." I said looking her over.  
"Damn Tay you look like sh..." I started but she cut me off.  
"Finish that sentence and we won't be having sex for a while." She said and I immediately shut up.  
"Well anyway come in." I said moving aside for her to come in. She walked pass me and into the living room.  
"Damn Tay you look like shit." I hear Blake say and I let out a small chuckle. Taylor looked at me with that I'm not playing look and I shut up again.  
"Fuck you both." Taylor says.  
"Hey that's my job." I whined and Taylor rolled her eyes.  
"Anyway what do you two want. It's like 1 in the fucking morning." She whisper/yells.  
"Well we need your help getting Mitchie and Alex together. It's like seriously painful to see them together but not together together." I said and Taylor looked at the both of us.  
"You called me for this when we could have talked about it in the morning. Fuck it I'm going to bed." She said walking toward my room.  
"I'll be there in a minute." I said.  
"I guess will talk about it tomorrow. Night." I said walking to my room.  
"Night." I hear Blake say then head upstairs. I walk into my room to find Taylor dead sleep. I get into bed and wrap my arms around her. She snuggles into my front. I start to kiss her neck and once I hear her moans of satisfaction I smirk.  
"Baby not right now I'm tired." She says and I sit on her so that I'm straddling her hips. Her eyes shoot open.  
"Miley Ray Stewart what do you think your doing." She asks me and I can see she trying to suppress a moan.  
"I'm gonna make you feel really good Tay." I says ask I trail kiss down her neck. She moans softly. I go back to her lips for a heated make out session. I then start teasing her by kissing down her stomach but missing her breast.  
"Oh god stop teasing Miley or so help me I'll..." She starts but goes off into a low moan as I stuck three fingers into her. I start a slow pace then causally speed up at her chants for more. It didn't take her long to release and I helped her ride her orgasm out as I set back behind her and she snuggled back into my side.  
"Love you baby." I said as I drift off to sleep.  
"Love you too." She says then we fall asleep.

**~Couple days later~**

**Mitchie's POV**  
It's been a whole week and I can finally take this stupid cast off. Miley drive me back to the hospital where Shane was waiting.  
"Hey lesbro ready for that cock blocker to come off." He said and all I could do was laugh.  
"It's bout damn time Rockstar." I said as both of them help me into the building. The doctor was already waiting for me so I just went in.  
"Hello Miss. Torres. Nice to see you again." He says and I nodded.  
"I assume that you haven't been in any trouble with your cast?" He asked and I shook my head.  
"But doc I think I'm coming down with something." I say and he nodded for me to continue.  
"You see lately I've been losing my cool because this really cute girl has been hang with us. I think I got something doc because I never and I mean never lose my cool not even if the hottest girl where to walk into this room right now." I say and he looks at me and Miley and Shane let out a laugh.  
"Michelle nothing is wrong with you. You just get nervous a little bit when this girl is around." He says and I nod.  
"Your right doc." I said as he starts to remove the cast. When he's finish Miley, Shane and I go home to get ready for the day. It was already 10 and Alex and Taylor would be here in three hours. I had to look good for this girl. I swear I'm losing it. I ran to my room to change into my swimsuit. There was no way in hell I was gonna miss the water. I've haven't surfed in forever. Yeah it's been like 7 days since I lasted went Surfing. Shut up if you say I'm a drama queen because I'm not. I just really love the water. I throw on my red Adidas sweats with a wife beater on too then my Adidas sandals. I put my blue hair into a pony tail. I grabbed my guitar case put it on my back then I went and got my surfboard. I walked out my room to see the others ready for a day at the beach. Shane and Tess had the basket and blanket ready. Miley and B had their boards in their hands.  
"Ready." I said. I walked down the stairs to the others and we walked outside together. The sun was blazing so it was a perfect day for a swim. I took out my phone and texted Alex letting her know we were ready. She texted back ok and I'll be there in like five minutes. Shane and Tess set out the blanket and basket while I put my guitar down. I started removing my clothes until I was in my speedo swimsuit. I must say this show of my muscle very nicely. Anyways back to reality I was neatly folding my things when I felt someone tap me. I turned around to see Alex and her bikini. My mouth went dry and all function to my brain was cut off.  
"He-hey Lexi. N-n-nice bikini." I stuttered and I mentally faced palmed myself. What's with the fucking stutter. I need a fucking reality check or something. I collected myself for a minute and returning to my badassness.  
"I mean sup lex. You rocking the bikini." I said with a head nod. She chuckled softly as I had an urge to hear it again.  
"Thanks Mitch. Nice muscles." She says as she lightly traces my muscles which sent shivers down my spine.  
"Ah yeah thanks. I like to work out and train sometimes." I said trying to compose myself which is very difficult at the moment.  
"Train for what Mitch?" She asked me all the while getting closer to me.  
"S-surfing." I said mentally freaking out.  
"Oh you surf do you think you could teach me sometimes?" She asked and I could only nod since my brain had been stop working.  
"Hey Mitchie come on we been waiting for you to get better so we could surf. Now get your ass in the water." I hear Blake yell and I silently thank her for interrupting this moment before I made a fool of myself.  
"I should go surf. I'll be back Lexi." I said and picked my board up and made a run for it.  
"Thank you Blake." I said as I reached the water.  
"No problem big sis. I just know when you will make a fool of yourself. It's like I have like two radars. My gaydar and one for foolishness." She says an I roll my eyes.  
"Alright ladies how about we give them a show." I said as a giant wave comes out wave.  
"Who ever wipes out owes the winner twenty bucks." I said. As I position myself on the board getting ready to stand up.  
"Your so on Mitchie dear." I hear both Miles and B say. The wave was huge and very hard to stay on top of but nothing's to hard for Michelle Torres because I'm just the best simple as that. Damn I get cocky as hell but I speak the truth though. I looked to shore to see Alex watching me with a sultry look in her eyes and I gulp. I couldn't keep focus and I lost balance and fell into the water.  
"Dammit." I yelled once I reached the surface. I climbed on top my board and paddled back to shore. Miley and Blake we back and forth but in the end Blake won and Miley and I both paid her her twenty dollar bills. When we got out the water it was around 4:30. Damn I missed the water so much. We had lunch after that then we all got in the water for another few hours. When we finally got out the sun was beginning to set. I grabbed my guitar, handed Miley hers, gave Shane his and Blake played her drums for today.  
"How bout we finish this day of with a song. Anyone wanna do the honors?" I asked. I could see Alex smile out the corner of my eye. Since no one could think Blake spoke up.  
"How bout We Are Young?" She asked and we got a chorus of cool or I'm down. I started playing the chords to the song.

**Blake**  
Give me a second I,  
I need to get my story straight  
My friends are in the bathroom,  
Getting higher than the Empire State  
My lover she's waiting for me,  
Just across the bar  
My seat been taking by some sunglasses,  
Asking bout a scar and,

**Dani**  
I know I gave it to you months ago,  
I know your trying to forget  
But between the drinks,  
And subtle things,  
And holes in my apologies  
I'm trying hard to take it back

**Shane and Tess**  
So if by the time the bar closes  
And you feel like falling down  
I'll carry you home

**All**  
Tonight,  
we are young  
So lets set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter,  
Than the sun (x2)

**Mitchie**  
Now I know that I'm not,  
All that you got  
I guess that I,  
I just thought  
Maybe we can find new was to fall apart

**Alex**  
But our friends are back,  
So lets raise a cup  
Cause I found someone to carry me home

**All**

Tonight,

We are young  
So lets set the world on fire  
We can burn bright,  
Than the sun (x2)

**Miley and Taylor**  
Carry me home tonight  
Just carry me home tonight  
Carry me home tonight  
Just carry me home tonight

**Shane and Blake**  
The world is on my side  
I have no reason to run  
So will someone come,  
and carry me home tonight

**Dani**  
The angles never arrived  
But I can hear the choir  
So will someone come,  
And carry me home

**Mitchie**  
Tonight,  
We are young  
So lets set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter,  
Than the sun

**All**  
Tonight,  
We are young  
So lets set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter,  
Than the sun

**Blake and Alex**  
So if by the time the bar closes  
And you feel like falling down  
I'll carry you home tonight

As we finish singing the sunsets give the light blue sky a pretty orange color that was so romantic even though I wasn't on a date yet. I placed my guitar back in its case as did the others.  
"Wow Mitchie your voice is amazing." I hear Lexi say behind me.  
"If you thought that was something wait until the bonfire. I'm gonna knock your socks off. And you were amazing yourself Lexi." I said standing up with my board and guitar on my back. I hold out my hand for her and she gladly accepts.  
"Thanks. And can anybody sing at the bonfire?" She asked and I nod.  
"But the crowd can get a little rough." I said as we help the other pick up the mess. We threw all the garbage away before heading inside.  
"I bet I can handle them. I just have to find the right song to sing." She says.  
"Umm I might have something for you." I said while leading her to my room. I close the door behind her and moved toward my closet. I pulled out my writers box which had every single song I wrote. I search through it until I found the prefect one. I take it out and smile.  
"This would be perfect and you can get Dani and Blake to back up dance for you if you want.  
"Slow down. I like it is there anyway I could record this." She said and I nodded.  
"Yeah just come when you wanna start and we can get you sing this track for the DJ at the bonfire." I said.  
"Don't tell me you have a recording studio somewhere here?" She said and I nodded.  
"All of us like music just as music as we like skating, or surfing." I started.  
"Yeah it was a mutual agreeing to make at least one room in this house a recording studio. So we picked the garage." I said and she nodded.  
"Hey Mitch how come people say all of your are street rats and shit like that." She asked.  
"Well Alex it's simple when I was little my father and mother left for a business trip and never came back but we still get checks every month for the house. We are quite rich like Nate and his friends we just choose not to flaunt it in other people faces. So we chose to live like we're poor ." I said as Alex nodded in understanding. I smiled and looked her in the eyes. The eyes that I was slowly but surely falling in love with.  
"Maybe we should hang out again Lexi. Just you and me. How about Monday after school?" I asked hopefully.  
She had that look that said I'm thinking bout it.  
"I'd be honored Mitch. Pick me up at 5." She says but. I nodded.  
"Cool Monday it is." I says as she kissed my cheek and left my room. I jumped for joy. I just scored a date with Alex Russo. She's a fucking goddess. I begin to change out my wet clothes and into nightclothes. This bout to be the best date ever.

**So it's been decided that their will be a few songs in this story. That's it. Review please. Oh and the song used was we are young by fun.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4  
So thanks for the reviews guys. Sorry for the wait and hope you enjoy the chapter. Oh and I m thinking bout making this g!peen but its up to you.  
(Monday Morning)**

**Alex's POV**  
I woke up extra jittery today because Mitchie and I would be going on a date today. I was super excited and I didn't wanna make a fool of myself. But before I could get to Mitchie I had to go to school. That bummed me out a little because Nate wouldn't leave me alone. Every since he found out I like Michelle 'Mitchie' Torres he wouldn't leave me alone. It only made matters worst one day last week when he walked me to my moms car and she practically swooned over him. He likes the affection my mom has been him. It's been building his man sized ego. I swear if he says another annoying pick up like I'll castrate him. I skipped to the bathroom. I took a quick shower then headed back to my room. I picked out some white tights, a green blouse, my gladiator sandals, and I tied my hair up in a ponytail. I quickly did my make up. After that I grabbed my phone and bag and went to the kitchen for something to eat. My mother was in the dining room sipping on her morning coffee.  
"Why are you so happy dear?" She asked not looking up from her mug.  
"I'm going on a date with Mitchie tonight." I said as I poured myself a cup of coffee. My mom stopped drinking and looked at me with a pointed look.  
"As in Michelle Torres?" She asked and I nodded.  
"You are not going anywhere with her. Some friends said she's nothing but trouble and sh_e so common. Why can't you go out with someone like Nathan?" She asked me and I started getting angry.  
"First of all she's just as rich as we are and just because she acts common doesn't mean she is. Second of all I don't like Nate nor will I ever go out with him. I'm fucking gay if you didn't get the memo. Deal with it." I yelled grabbing my things and stormed out the house. God why do parents got to be so fucking annoying. I made my way over to Taylor house. She was sitting on her porch with her mom.  
"Good morning Mrs. Swift." I said as I walk up to the older lady for a hug.  
"Morning Alex. I heard yelling earlier is everything ok?" She asked.  
"Yes ma'am. My mom is just a big homophobic mess." I said and she nodded.  
"It's ok and it gets better dear and your always welcome to stay over here if you need anything." She said and I nodded.  
"It's fine really Mrs. Swift." I said as Taylor and I walked away toward her car.  
"Why do parents have to be so fucking annoying." I said talking about my mom. Taylor laughed.  
"See it like this is you leave Mitchie would always let you stay with her." Taylor said and I nodded.  
"Guess what we going on a date tonight just me and her." I said and we let out a girly squeal.  
"This will be the best night of my life." I said as Taylor parked in the parking lot. We got out and headed to the others that were waiting for us.  
"Sup ladies." Blake says as she brings Tay and myself into a right hug.  
"Morning guys." I said as I hugged her back then I twent to Dani and Miley.  
"So Lex we heard about you and Mitchie's date." Miley says as we begin out walk to first period.  
"Hello ladies." We hear Nate's voice say. We turned around.  
"What do you want!" I asked. I was still pissed when he paid them jocks to throw that's shit at me.  
"Now. Now. Down girl." He smirked. I was about to launch myself at him when Blake wrapped her arms around me.  
"You little bitch." I screamed at him but there was no use trying to fight Blake grip because this girl was fucking strong.  
"So word on the street is you and Bitchie going out tonight." He said and this time I broke out of Blake's grip and punch him square in the face.  
"Don't disrespect Mitchie ever again." I said then Blake and Miley hit him in the chest and a place where the sun don't shine. All in all Nate fell crying in pain as we walked off to class.  
"This ain't over you little bitch." I hear him yell. After that the rest of the day went pretty good.

**(After school)**

**Mitchie's POV**  
I locked up the shop and raced home because I had to change. I planned in making this the best date of Alex life. I wanted it to be special. So I decided to take her to this secluded spot. It was pretty romantic and a great place to watch the sunset. It was on the top of sunset hill. The scenery was amazing. Besides the sunset the view of the ocean was inevitable. The flowers were blossoming this time round and it would be a perfect place for a picnic. Which was what I set up. I was gonna pick Alex up at school even though she said 5 I wanted to surprise her then take her to her house to change, take her for a tour of the city. Then we would go to sunset hill for our picnic and then I would play her a song. I think she's likes when I sing. I took a quick shower then put on a pair of black skinny jeans, a white spaghetti strap shirt, my black leather jacket and Air Jordans. I straighten my hair, apply my make up then I was out the door in least then ten minutes making my way toward the school. I looked at my phone and knew the bell would ring any minute so I moved out the way of the door and stood off to the side so Alex couldn't see me. I could her the bell signalling the end of the day. I counted down in my head as the students came filing out the building. Ten minutes later I could see Alex and the others. The others seen me but I told them to be quite as I snook up behind Alex.  
"Hey sexy." I said whispering in her ear. I could feel her smiled then turn around.  
"Hey Mitch." She says as a blush forms on her face. She pulls me into a hug and kiss my cheeks.  
"A girl could get use to this." I said and she laughs.  
"True." She says. I was about to say something when someone came and pushed her down.  
"What the hell." I screamed as I helped Alex up. I turned to see a fuming Nate.  
"The bitch deserved it." He spat then he looked at me. Then he pushed me and I almost fell if it wasn't for my amazing balance. On no the little fucker didn't. I smirked and I nodded at the others. This was code for we bout to kick ass. I took Alex and gave her to Dani who started walking ahead of us. I smirked at Nate then started walking toward Alex.  
"That's it you gonna let me win. What happen to the big bad dyke." He taunts. Trust me I didn't take my pills today and I've been itching to kick his ass the last time he messed with Alex. Then I feel something hard hit me and I turned around to see him holding rocks in his hands. Oh I'm bout to kill a bitch. I signal Miley and Blake to get ready for a battle. They nodded and we kept walking.  
"Haha who would have thought the great dyke would be scared." Nate says and hits me with another rock. I look around for something to use. Normally I wouldn't use weapons but he's hitting me with fucking rocks. I spot a metal bat in the trash and grab it. I turn to Nate and his little fuckers who paled at the site of the bat.  
"Look whose the little bitch now." I said walking up to him with the bat. He backs up slowly.  
"Serves me right for not taking my meds today now I get your ass at 200%. Lucky you." I said starting to run toward him with the bat. I went to swing and purposely let go of the bat while Nate closed his eyes and I hit him square in the face with my fist. I then punched him in the stomach sending him to the ground. Luke and Harry tried to brake it apart but Miley and Blake was ready. I showed no mercy on him.  
"Mitch stop" I hear Alex say and I stop all movement. Minutes later I felt to arms wrap around my torso. I like the feeling of her arms around me. It gave me comfort.  
"Guys lets go." I says as we left. The three boys were still on the ground crying. After the incident I took Alex back to her house. I was unsurprised by the neighborhood but I was a little surprised Alex never mentioned where she lived. We walked up to her house which was at the end of the block. It looked like the most expensive house here in Honolulu. When we got there she let me in and I waited for her in the livingroom. I started looking around the room and the women in the pictures looked super familiar. I then heard a gasp so I turned around and my eyes went wide. Then smirked.  
"You." She said as she picks up the broken cup the she dropped.  
"Lady." I said while she looked over.  
"Your Michelle Torres." She asked and I nodded. She looked disgusted and angry at the same time.  
"Yes lady and I go by Mitchie." I said and I sat down on her sofa with my feet on her table. Yeah I know it's rude and I should be making a good impression but seeming as we already met and she doesn't like me I don't have to like her. Simply you don't respect me I won't respect you.  
"Get your grimy feet of my funiture." She says and glares at me while I laugh.  
"Nah I'm good but thanks for the offer." I said as I threw my hands behind my head. She went to pull me up but I stopped her.  
"No. No lady don't touch me." I said while swatting her hands away from me. Alex was still getting ready so I had time to kill.  
"So lady Russo have I seen you before. You look offly familiar." I said as I had some fun.  
"You should remeber I was there the day those little dykes came in your shop about to have sex." She says.  
"Oh that was you." I said onnocently and I could practically see steam coming off her.  
"Like hell it was me." She yelled and tried pulling me off her couch. I wanted to hit her but I don't think Alex would like that.  
"Really I thought it was some dark perv Japanese fetish looking dude." I said and that's when she smacked me. She smacked me! Oh hell to the no! I was about to hit her back when a man much larger than me came downstairs.  
"Honey have you seen my socks." He asked coming into the livingroom. He came in just before she could pull away and I put on a fake whimper. My hand shot up to my face and I let a few tears slip.  
"I'm sorry just please don't hit me again." I cried and the man looked at her with angry eyes.  
"Let her go now Teresa." He said with a stern voice. She was still holding me.  
"Jerry she's a little disrespectful rat." She says and I start fake crying. Thank god for water proof make up.  
"Sir all I said was that I'm here for Alex." I cried.  
"Then she just hit me saying I better stay way from her baby." I cried harder. He looked at me simpathicly.  
"I'm so sorry dear Alex will be down in a minute." He said and I felt bad because his wife is a total crab.  
"It's alright sir I won't press charges." I said wiping away my tears. He grabs his wife and drags her out the room. When she turned back I smirked and gave her the finger. Alex came down after and smiled at me.  
"Mitch what happened down here. I heard yelling and crying." She asked worriedly. I smiled.  
"Lets just say your mom and I had a little reunion." I said.  
"But its all good now so we should get going. I wanna show you the city." I said taking her hand and leading her out the door. We spent time going to and from different places. Throughout the first part I texted Blake and told her to set up our picnic and bring my guitar.  
"Mitch this is a really nice date." She says to me and I couldn't help but smile.  
"It's not over until the sunsets." I said and she smiled. I grab her hands and led her to my favorite hangouts spots. One being the skate park, two the beach, my other two were the guitar shop and the last is Sk8te&Surf. Yes my favorite place to hang out is my job. I also took her to the bowling alley, movie theater, arcade, Billy's crab shack, the coves, and the last place on the list was sunset hill. We slowly walked up toward the hill. I was happy it was right behind my house. I had told Blake we were coming and she said ok then said everything was ready. The walk was silent but peaceful. It was comfortable for better words. Somewhere along the way Alex intertwined our fingers together. I took in the scereny. I looked at the flowers and smiled.  
"So tell me Alex what do you like." I asked.  
"You." She says simply. I smile but shook my head.  
"Tell me do you like the cheesy romantic type or the surprise romantic type." I said. She took a minute to think about it.  
"A mix of both but I really like blue hair girls with the Rockstar and atheletic quality. I like when she sing a sweet song to me or when the go out of her way to woo me." She says as she gets closer to me. The surrounding air was becoming thick and it was hard for me to breathe. Damn this girl and her charm. I call it the Russo charm. But the Torres are way more complex so my charm should be kicking in any minute.  
"Really and can I say you look rather beautiful tonight." I complimented. She blushed and my charm has kicked in.  
"We'll Alex your surprise awaits." I said as I take her hand and lead her to the top of the hill. I knew the sun would be setting soon. When we made it to the top I covered Alex eyes.  
"Do you trust me?" I asked and she nodded.  
"No say it out loud." I said as she smiles.  
"Michelle Torres I completely trust you." She says as I lead her to the blanket. I sit her down.  
"Ok keep your eyes closed." I said as I moved my hands away from her face. She smiles and nodded. I'm glad I got to know her our this date wouldn't be as successful and I'm glad Taylor is one of my best friends because without her this wouldn't be possible. I grabbed the flowers Blake left. They were a bonquite of white and purple lilies. I also found out her favorite food which was sushi. So I made sushi, I also brought chocolate fondue with strawberry and whip cream. That's for dessert though. Everything was set so I stood in front if Alex.  
"You can open your eyes now." I said as she opens her eyes and the first thing she see is the bonquite. She smiles and jumps up for them.  
"On my goodness Mitch this is bueatiful." She squeals.  
"I also know you like sushi so that's out main course for the night. And for dessert we're having chocolate fondue with strawberries and whip cream." I said. We both sat down on the blanket. Like a lady I let her get her food first. Then I went. The sun hasn't set yet but the sky was changing colors. We moved to dessert and I really had to tame myself because the way Alex ate the strawberry, whip cream, and chocolate should be considered illegal. I had to stops top myself from jumping her. I could tell by the look in her eyes that she was seducing me and I was falling for it. Damn this girl. I had to do something and something I did. I grabbed my guitar. She smiled and looked me in the eyes. I take it out the case and put the strap on I make sure it's tuned right then I smirk at her.  
"So how's bout a song Russo." I said and she nodded.  
"Can you play Valerie?" She asked and I nodded.  
"For you anything." I said and I started strumming. Plus I really loved Amy Whinehouse. She was one of my idols. It was a shame she passed though. I continued strumming until I got the right chord and then started singing. I moved toward the edge and say down. The sun was beginning to set. I looked out over the water which was beginning to sparkle. The sight was truly bueatiful.

**Mitchie**  
_Well sometimes I go out by myself,  
And I look across the water  
And I think of all the things,  
Whatcha doing  
And in my head I paint a picture_

_Cause since I come in home,  
Well my body's been a mess  
And I miss your ginger hair,  
And the way you like to dress  
Won't you come on over?  
Stop making a fool out of me  
Why don't you come on over Valerie?  
Valerie, Valerie, Valerie_

Alex comes and sits next to me and sings the next verse. I swear her voice is amazing.

**Alex**  
_Did you have to go to jail  
Put your house on up for sell  
Did you get a good lawyer?  
I hope you didn't catch a tan  
I hope you find the right man,  
who'll fix it for ya  
Now are you shopping anywhere  
Change the color of your hair,  
And are you busy?  
And did you have to pay that fine  
That you were dogding all the time  
And are you dizzy?_

_Cause since I come on home  
Well my body's been a mess  
And I miss your ginger hair,  
And the way you like to dress  
Won't you come on over?  
Stop making a fool out of me  
Why don't you come on over Valerie?  
Valerie, Valerie, Valerie_

Alex stopped singing and I took over. The sky was now a pink and orange color and I must say Alex is loving this date.

**Mitchie**  
_Well sometimes I go out by myself,  
And I look across the water  
And I think of all the things  
Whatcha doing?  
And in my head I paint a picture_

_Cause since I've come on home  
Well my body's been a mess  
And I miss your ginger hair,  
And the way you like to dress  
W"on't you come on over?  
Stop making a fool out of me  
Why don't you come on over Valerie?  
Valerie, Valerie, Valerie, yeah  
Valeri, a Valerie  
Valerie  
Why don't you come on over Valerie?_

I sang the last words of the song and stopped strumming. The sun had set and the sky was now dark.  
"Well it's best I get you home now." I said standing up and held my hand out. She grabs it and I pull her up. We cleaned up and took the basket and my guitar back to the house. I wish we hadn't because when we walked in Miley and Taylor were so going at it on the couch.  
"Gross guys what was the rule. Go make out in your room." I screamed. They had jump apart both falling on the floor. Both blushed but Taylor face was redder. Miley had a little smirk in her face.  
"You fucking cock block. Miley screamed.  
"Fuck you man. Come on Taylor lets go." She said as they gathered their clothes that had been scattered around during the heated make out session and raced to Miley's room. I think I won't be able to sleep now. I ran up to my room and put my guitar case on my bed then went back down stairs where Alex had sat the basket in the kitchen.  
I grabbed Shane's keys and led Alex to the jeep.  
"You can drive?" She asked me and I smirked.  
"We'll Miss. Russo here in Honolulu you can practically drive at 15 but you have to be really mature which I am so I had my license at the age 15." I said and buckled up. I told her to buckle up as I started the car. She directed my toward her house. About ten minutes later I was pulling up to her house. I parked the car and got out to open the door for her. She grabbed my hand and I walked her to the door. I could honestly say I felt like I was in the romantic movie.  
"I had fun tonight Alex. We should do this some more." I said as we reached her front door.  
"I agree Mitch. But maybe next time I'll be your girlfriend." She says with a wink.  
"We can definitely make that happen." I said. She smiled and I couldn't help but lean in and capture her lips. I kissed with full on force and she applied as much press to equal out that force. I had trapped her between my body and her front door. We kissed for a good minute before her front door open and we fell. I laid on top of her as I stared into her eyes.  
"You have really pretty eyes." I whispered then leaned down to capture her lips again. But was interrupted by her mother yelling.  
"Get off my daughter." She yelled but I took my time getting off of Lex. She was beet red now. I smirked.  
"We should totally do this again." I said and she nodded.  
"You will never see her." She said.  
"Okay lady. Bye Lex." I said with a wink and I walked out the door leave a very flushed Alex and a very angry mother. Ah man life is good.

**Sorry for using the word dyke. It's not to offend anybody it was just for this story. Do tell me if this should be g!peen or not because Im already working on chapters five and six and if you want it then just know that Blake, Miley, and Mitchie will have it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5****  
Hey guys so I might have add a character from Mitchie's past. You know for more drama and I have decided to add Caitlyn in the story. Anyways to the story.**

**Alex's POV**  
After Mitchie left I had to face my angry and pissed off mother. I was on cloud 9. Mitchie lips set my body on fire. Then her flirting even though my mom was pissed turned me on. My mom stared at me a little before pacing the room. Nothing she could do was gonna make me forget that kiss. Talk about mind blowing.  
"Alexandra tell me why can't you just be normal for once?" She asked and I came out of my Mitchie high to stare at her blankly.  
"Ok I'm gonna say this as best as I can." I said as she nodded for me to continue. I hope she doesn't think I'm apologizing for being gay.  
"Enlighten me Alexandra. Tell me why you can't date Nathan? He seems like a decent boy. I'm sorry but you can't be a lesbian. That kinda of behavior won't be allowed in my ho..." She says but I cut her off before she could finish the sentence.  
"I've been trying to follow your rules and live how you wanted me too, but no more. Mitchie and her friends are the only ones that make me happy besides Max. Before you start preeching let me know so I can leave right now because frankly I don't want to here how it's a moral sin and I could go to hell. You done nothing but make my life hell. What mother hits their ten and four tear old. I've been putting up with uou bullcrap for six years. Your a terrible mother." I start. She is silent so I continue.  
"If their was an award for worst parent you'd get it because you can barely get your head out your ass to care about how you make Max and I feel. Max is four and accepts that I don't want a prince. He knows I want a princess. If he can figure that out so the fuck can you. But I guess anything that would ruin our family name is something you destroy immediately then act like it never happen. Don't you know your homophobic ways are pushing me further into a closet that's barely had space in the first fucking place. I have to deal with your bullshit and the only reason I don't leave is because Max. He's one of the smartest little boys I know. But your to dumb to realize because your to worried it will get out that I'm a lesbian. And as for Nate I don't like him and I never will get that through your peanut brain." I said through greeted teeth. Through out the conversation my mother had become angry. She goes to slap me but I dodge it. I'm not starting a family war with the wicked witch of the west but she won't keep hitting me. That changes tonight. She tries again several times but missed everyone. I get up to leave.  
"You selfish bitch. How dear you say that about me when all I have done is protect you. Your so ungrateful you should be like Justin." She says. That made me stop and get angry.  
"Really was it me you were protecting or was it yourself. And your should really stop comparing me to Justin because he has a boyfriend also." I said before turning around. I felt something breeze past me and heard glass break. I look down at the floor to see a broken candle holder.  
"Go fuck yourself because daddy sure don't want to do it." I said before walking away calmly. I went to my room ad stripped into my nightclothes. A frown on my face until my phone beeped. I looked at it and my smile instantly reappeared.  
Night sexy can't wait to kiss you again. That was literally the best kiss I have ever had. - Mitch  
Night Mitch and yeah I practically melted into the kiss. Your a great kisser and I can't wait to kiss you again. - Lex  
After I sent my text I locked my door and climbed under the cover drifting back into my Mitchie indueced dreams.

**(Next day)**

"Justin it was so fun. I never felt this way about anyone." I said to my brother as I put my clothes on. I wasn't directly in the camera but I was close enough so he could still hear me.  
"Alex I'm happy for you and I want to meet this girl." He says and I started to swoon.  
"You'll love her and when are you and Jason coming up here?" I asked.  
"I was thinking in another two weeks. Maybe you could show me around." He said.  
"Of course big bro." I said then I waved bye because I would be late for school. I logged off then headed down to the kitchen. My mother had been given me the silent treatment but I could careless. Maxie was down here too.  
"Morning Maxie." I said to the four year old. He giggled when I pinched his cheek.  
"Hey Lex." He say. I pick him up.  
"Don't touch my son I don't want gayness rubbing off on him." She sneered. My father had come into the room.  
"Knock it off Teresa." He said with angry eyes.  
"Alex can you watch him today?" My father asked.  
"But what about school?" I asked.  
"You can miss it today." He says and I mentally cheer.  
"Thanks daddy." I said kissing him then pushing pass my mother to go to Maxie's room.  
"Hey buddy wanna meet my friend Mitchie?" I asked the toddler. He nodded.  
"Cool lets get you some things to play with." I said as I grabbed his swim trunks, some toys and extra clothes. Ten minutes later I was packing a bag for a day with Mitchie. I hope we spend it making out.  
"Daddy we're heading out." I said as I grabbed Maxie's hand.  
"Wait here honey." He said handing me 100 bucks. I nodded and walked out the door. I know Mitchie is probably at work right now so I walked to the shop. We got there about twenty minutes later. I walked into the shop with Max asleep on my hip. He was starting to get really heavy. Mitchie was at the counter with her head phones in her ears and her music blasting. Her back was toward me. There was a little couch close by so I put Max there while I'll snook up on Mitchie. I wrapped my arms around her and when she jumped and turned around I placed my lips on hers. It felt so good to kiss her lips. They were super soft.  
"Hey Lex." She said confusedly.  
"Aren't you suppose to be in school?" She ask and I shook my head.  
"I'm watching my little bro." I said and as if on que Maxie come towards me with teary eyes.  
"What's wrong buddy?" I asked the four year old.  
"Bad dweam." He said then hugs my legs.  
"Hey Maxie guess who this is." I said picking him up. I had to change the subject because I knew his dreams were mostly about my mom and I fighting a lot.  
"This is Mitchie." I said as he shies away behind me. Mitch then changes her mood and smiled at him.  
"Hey there Maxie. I'm Mitchie and your sister has told me your the greatest brother in the world." She says. He smiles up at me.  
"Hey would you like some candy? Maybe a movie?" She asked and he looked up at me with his big brown eyes and I nodded.  
"Yay come on Mitie!" Maxie said and Mitchie' s leads him to the back. I follow and put his things down. M 5itchie sets up a movie for him then gives him a Twix bar. She walks up to me and pulls me back to the front.  
"So Miss. Russo may I asked how much you'd enjoyed yourself last night?" She asked.  
"Will this answer your question?" I asked as I kissed her passionately. She moaned into the kiss and I backed her up into a wall or counter. It was something hard. When air was a must we pulled apart.  
"That definitely answered my question." She smirked.  
"Can you like re answer my question?" She asked and I laughed but kissed her none the less. Wow I only know Mitchie for two weeks, went on one date and here we are fighting for dominance. I really really like kissing her though. We broke apart again and she a wore this goofy smile. Her beanie was lost on the floor somewhere.  
"Man I love that." She said and I smiled.  
"So Maxie and I came to visit you today because I got the day off from my father." I said.  
"That's cool I was lonely anyway. I missed your lips. And you too of course." She said smirking.  
"Yeah ok." I said as I lean on the counter.  
"So I was thinking that maybe we could go on our second date. On the beach. Today" I said.  
"Miss. Russo are you asking me out I'm flattered." Mitchie says with a laugh.  
"Well if that's a yes then I think it is Miss. Torres." I said.  
"Well hecks yeah cause who wouldn't wanna go on a date with you." She said and I smiled.  
"I really like you Alex and I hope whatever we have works. So be my girlfriend." She said and I had to double take. Did the Michelle Torres just ask me out.  
"Yes I'll be your girlfriend." I said. She smiled and she kissed me.  
After we pulled apart I see Mitchie take out her phone and starts typing. She laughs at what's on the screen and I'm guessing that what ever it is it Miley and Blake saying something slick.  
"Can we take a photo?" She asked and I nodded. I got closer to her as she put her lips on mine I kissed her and she snapped the pic but we didn't pull apart though. Throughout this little session she got me on the counter. The door to the shop opened and we here a scream. And not just any scream I knew that scream from anywhere. I groaned when I felt a pair of arms pull me away from Mitchie's lips.  
"What the hell man." Mitchie says until she see my my fuming mother.  
"Oh hey lady Russo." She says with a wink and my mother shudders in disgust. I let out a small chuckle which earned me a glare from her.  
"Can I help you?" Mitchie asked and my mom sends a glare at her.  
"Yes as a matter of fact I want my son. I don't want him with two lesbian dykes." She sneers.  
"Really lady because I have an excellent gaydar and your coming up on my radar." She says. My mother moves in front of her. I stepped in.  
"Maxwell were are you?" My mother yelled while her eyes glared deeply into my soul. But she can't affected me.  
"I hope you rot in hell." She spits. I could feel Mitchie tense up behind me.  
"We'll I hope you gonna be down there with me." I bite back.  
"What makes you so sure?" She asked.  
"Because you haven't exactly won mother of the year. As I said last night Your nothing but a self center bitch and your so wrapped up in yourself you haven't done a single thing nice for Maxie. He's fucking four years old. And your so narrow minded and your to blind to accept that I'm gay and that I'm dating Mitchie." I said. I could see the rage in her eyes as she goes to hit me but a slap never comes my way. I had closed my eyes waiting but when the hit didn't connect I opened my eyes to see my mother on the floor.  
"You little bitch." She screamed. Mitchie was already in front of me and had her hand out in a way that you twist someone's wrist. She had my mothers wrist tight in her hands.  
"Don't you fucking dare. If you ever lay a hand on her I will not go easy on you next time." She says.  
"Oh and one more thing she and Max are staying with me so don't try anything and you have five seconds to leave or I will have the police here to arrest your ass faster then you can scream bitch." Mitchie says venomously. I was a little scared and turned on because I never seen this side of Mitch and it was definitely something I wanted to see more often in the bedroom. Ok I need to stop. My mother leaves but not before saying this wasn't over.  
"Your mom crazy as hell." Mitchie says as she closes the distance between our lips. I nodded and continued to kiss back passionately.  
"Lexi." I hear Maxie call. Mitchie and I broke apart. I wanted to groan but Maxie looked super scared so I picked him up.  
"I'm scared." He said and after that tears start spilling out his eyes. I held him to my chest as his tears turned into soft whimpers. I rubbed his back which seemed to calm him down.  
"Wow Lex your an amazing sister." She says to me. I blush and hid my head in her neck.  
"Hey Maxie you know how Justin has his prince?" I asked the four year old who nodded.  
"We'll Mitchie is my princess and when you grow up and meet your prince or princess I'll love you no matter what ok." I said as he nodded and his eyes became droopy.  
"We'll I can get Tess to cover me so he can lie down at the house." She said. I nodded because he was heavy. She nodded and took out her phone texting someone I guess was Tess. Minutes later Tess came in smiling at us.  
"Hey Tess." I said smiling at the older girl.  
"Hi Alex." She said smiling at me. I think she knew the situation with Mitch and I but we could talk a out it another time. Mitch went to grab her book bag and Maxie's bag. Then we headed out.  
"Hey babe I'm glad I actually brought my car today." She says as we walk to the parked black BMW. She opened the back door for me as I climb in with Maxie still asleep. She quickly gets in the driver seat and switched the ignition on. In no later then ten minutes we where at her house laying Maxie in her room. I pulled the cover over him. Mitchie headed out sometime during me tucking him in but she was back now.  
"Here if here wakes up." She says as she puts a baby monitor on her nightstand. I went to question her but she shook her head not to so I didn't. She pulled my hand leading me out the room. I smiled at the contact. We walked down to the living room.  
"So my dear we can watch a movie or we can talk. We can do whatever you want to do." She reassures me.  
"Lets talk I think I have some questions." I said as I looked down at our intertwined hands. She nods.  
"Ok when your ready." She says and I suddenly feel nervous.  
"Ok umm ah what kind of meds do you take and what are they for?" I asked. She smiled at my nervousness.  
"Lex baby don't be scared ok your my girlfriend and you should know what's wrong with me. Anyway I suffer from bipolar disorder and I have to take lithium pills to keep me calm. But I don't like taking them just so I can be scary when people hurt the ones closest to me." She says as she gave my hand a light squeeze. I was still looking down with a blush forming on my face.  
"Ok since you have question I have some to." She says and I nod for her to continue.  
"How long has you mom been doing that to you?" She asked and I mentally freeze.  
"Wha-what do you mean how long?" I asked trying to avoid the questions and her eyes all together.  
"Lex don't play dumb with me please just tell me how long." She pleads and I can tell Mitchie never pleads. I sigh and give in.  
"Six years." I said as I look at the floor that had be one so interesting during the conversation.  
"What! I'll kill her. How dear she lay a hand on you for 6 fucking years. This bitch will..." Mitchie started to ramble but I calmed her done be placing my lips on hers.  
"Oh god I love your lips." She says as she brings me back into another heated kiss. She started moaning and that sent a fire through me. I wanted nothing more than to rip every single fabric of clothing off her body. She had moved on top of me laying me back on the couch as she led this little session with her tongue. How much I wish I could have her tongue somewhere else. She starts a slow grind that I meet and we applied equal amounts of pressure. It caused the fire spread father. When air became a need we pulled apart as Mitch went flying off of me.  
"I'm sorry Alex I shouldn't have done that. It's to early for this. I'm so sorry." She pleaded. She was looking at me with hurt and guilty eyes. I only smiled and moved closer to her. I placed a slow, yet sweet, kiss to her lips. It was not sensual at all this one was more love then lust. I removed my lips form hers as she formed this big smile on her face. I grabbed her hand and brought her back to the couch.  
"Ok new question how many girls have you dated before we got together?" I asked looking down again waiting for her to be like 10 maybe 15.  
"One." She says and I did a freaking double take. I'm glad I'm not drinking anything because it would sure be on Mitch.  
"Really the great Michelle Torres only had one girlfriend?" I asked not believing this.  
"Really I...her name is Caitlyn Gellar and the only reason we broke up was because she cheated on me with Nate 'fucking' Gray." Mitchie says. I nod.  
"Damn then she don't know what's she missing case your like the best kisser." I said leaning in only for her to meet me half way. When we broke apart she smirked.  
"Your not to bad yourself. Ok now how many girls have you dated?" She asked looking me straight in the eyes. People always did tell me they could figure me out by my eyes.  
"We'll your my first actually girlfriend. Back in NYC I only "Dated" guys because I was hiding who I was. The only people who knew was my best friends Stevie and Harper who at the time where the only outed lesbian at our school. They were dating but they got so much bashing about it they both committed suicide together after that we moved here." I said as Mitchie wiped the tears I didn't know were falling.  
"My mom found out that I was 't exactly straight when I was ten when she walked in on Harper giving me a kiss. The kiss meant nothing it was more of a reassurance kiss." I said as Mitchie nodded in understanding. She brought me closer to her body and held me tighter as I let out uncontrollable sobs.  
"Shhh...Lex you will be ok. I'm sure that Harper and Stevie are watching you right now. I know they are smiling down at you happy that you found someone and that you can be happy with and you can be yourself and you don't have to hide from your mother because I'm here for you and I will always be here for you." She said as my sobs begin to die down. It had been awhile since I talked about Harper or Stevie and Taylor was always there to comfort me but I like have Mitche's arms wrapped around me. I knew that I had to change the subject.  
"Hey Mitch can you show me the house again." I asked as my tears and whimpers had stopped. She nodded and took my hands. She lead me up stairs to her bedroom to check on Max who was still asleep. I had a bad feeling so I asked Mitch to wake him up. He sat up groggily and whined a little so I poked his ribs causing him giggle and after that we went back down stairs to make him something to eat. After lunch we went down to the multipurpose room, the studio was next, after that was the gym and dance studio. (AN: Idk if I described the house but if I already did just add the extra things.) Mitchie house was quite big now that I noticed it. It was bigger than any normal beach house. But it would make sense since they're rich. Maxie was having fun the whole time. After the tour we set him up on the Kinnect Adventures which he loved instantly. We watched him play Mitchie and I joining in on a couple of games. I had this feeling settle in my stomach as the closer it was time for the others to get home. Mitchie noticed and squeezed my hand and gave a me a small smile. The end of school day approached fasted and minutes later Miley, Blake, Taylor and Dani came through the door worried looks on their face.  
"Caitlyn back in town." Blake says and all the color drains on Mitchie face.  
"Your Ex-girlfriend?" I asked. Mitchie turned away from me and I could see tears form in her eyes. I wrap my arms around her. I look at the others who look everywhere but at me.  
"What she doing back in town?" I persisted. I swear to all that's holy if this chick hurt my Mitchie she has a hell of a lot to pay.  
"How bout you turn around and ask her yourself." A voice said and we all whipped our heads to the door.  
"Why are you here?" Mitchie says through gritted teeth and tear stained cheeks.  
"I think we need to work things out Mitch." Caitlyn says. She walks up to Mitchie and pulls her from my grasp. Mitchie looks her in her eyes.  
"Hold up who do you think you are you can't just walk in here and ask your ex-girlfriend to take you back especially when she has a new girlfriend." I said through gritted teeth as she leaned closer to Mitchie's face. I could see the fear in Mitchie's eyes as Caitlyn had cornered her into a wall. I had enough of this.  
"Dani,Taylor, go get Max and watch him. Blake,Miley, be ready." I said as I started removing my extra clothes. I put my hair in a pony tail. Mitchie was paralyzed with fear so there was no way she was moving so I would be moving for her. Blake was at my side instantly in case Caitlyn tried something.  
"Listen creep..." I started before Caitlyn head whipped around and she gave me a dangerous look. My look was equally dangerous and there was no way in hell I would be losing Mitchie to this creepy motherfucker.  
"Listen girl Mitchie needs someone with experience and I'm just the one to show her what she's missing." Caitlyn says.  
"Like hell you are. Touch her and your dead meat." I said taking slow menacing steps toward her.  
"What you mean like this." She says as she starts touching every part of Mitchie's body then stay at her crouch rubbing it slowly. It made me wonder if she pressured Mitchie into doing something while they where dating.  
"Tell her Mitchie. Tell her how you let me take away your v-card that night at the bonfire." Caitlyn taunts as she keeps touching Mitchie. I was about to charge at her when Blake toward me I should wait.  
"Mitchie tell me is it true did you let her have sex with you. I won't be mad at you Mitchie. I really like spending time with you." I say trying to break through the barricade Caitlyn had around Mitchie.  
"No, no...NO!" Mitchie screams and flys across the room into my arms. Tears spilling and saying how sorry she was. Caitlyn was smirking.  
"I'm sorry Alex she told me that it was her last night in Honolulu. She said that if I loved her I would do it and at the time I did love her but. She was nothing but a thief. She took it from me when I started to back out. She tied me down then force me to do things I never wanted to do. God I'm so sorry Alex please don't leave me." Mitchie sobs. I knew Mitchie was telling the truth and if that's what happen this bitch raped her. I looked at Blake then Miley and nodded. I brought Mitchie downstairs with Taylor and Dani and told them to watch her. I raced back up stairs to see Miley and Blake holding Caitlyn. I clenched my fist and walked over to her.  
"I have every right to kill you right now. You forced my girlfriend to sleep with you but since I'm such a nice person you get a warning. Next time I see you near Mitchie I will kill you. No if's, and's, or but's about it. Got it." I said.  
"What makes you think I can't get to Mitchie. Remember I'm older than the both of you." She says.  
"Yes so I can have a rape report done and you could be taken away for a long time." I said.  
"You really think that can stop me. Alex just know this isn't over." I rolled my eyes and turned to walk away.  
"Oh and Mitchie was a good fuck too. She tasted really good." I hear and I stop dead in my tracks and turn around quickly before Blake could catch me as I threw several punches at her which connected pretty hard. I think I broke her nose.  
"Get the fuck out and don't come back." I said kicking her in the side one time. I ran down the stairs to see Mitchie asleep on the couch. Dani, Taylor and Max doing dance central. I had Blake escort her off the premises and Miley and her made sure she left. I was tired after that and all I wanted to do was lay next to Mitchie. I had to wake Mitchie up and she jumped up out her sleep.  
"It's alright baby. I'm here to stay." I said as I rubbed her back.  
"Promise you'll never leave me." She whispered. I never heard her sound so broken before I'm use to her being in charge but now I'm the one here for her.  
"I promise." I said as I lead her up to her room she lays down and falls back asleep. I knew it was to early for me to go to bed so I went down stairs with the others who was now playing Zumba. Blake was winning as usual and Dani was second place. I decided to play Blake and I actually beat her.  
"Hey so the Bonfire is in two weeks who's performing?" I asked. Everyone smiled.  
"Well Mitchie,Blake,Taylor, Dani and you. This year we got a DJ who is one of the hottest. DJ Shorty J. I heard she is the best in this part of the states." Miley says as I nodded.  
"How many songs can you do?" I asked.  
"How ever many you want." Blake says as she and Maxie gets up.  
"So I can do my two songs?" I asked. They nodded.  
"Yeah I wrote a song and Mitchie gave me a song. Can I start recording. Oh and Mitchie ask me to ask Blake and Dani if they would help me with the dance. They nodded and I smiled. Blake lead me to the garage and gave me a pair of headphones.  
"Which one you wanna do first slow down or the one you wrote." She asked and I gave her slow down. I actually did really good with recording I only had to do it about three times before I got it right. Blake and I took a break and we talked about everything we had in common which was quite a lot.  
"Ok Russo I'm honing to need you to finish this last verse then the song is done." She says as I finish the last verse and come out the booth. She high fives me. "Tomorrow we can can record the other one then after that we will start working on the dance ok." She says and I nodded. We headed back to the house.  
"Thanks Blake." I said as I brought her in for a hug.  
"Hey guys time for dinner." I hear Tess say. She must of gotten home not to long ago.  
"I'm coming Tess let me check on Mitchie first." I said as I raced up to her room. Mitchie laid facing the ceiling her eyes fixed in it. She looked lost in thought but her tears were gone.  
"Mitch." I say softly. She doesn't look at me but mentions for me to come by her.  
"I'm sorry Alex I didn't want you to find out like that." She says but her face lacked emotions.  
"Mitch it's fine I told her that if I catch her anywhere near you I'd kill her and I mean it. Well maybe I just put her in the hospital." I said. Mitchie laughs at this.  
"Lex I don't want you fighting my battles." She say as she faces me. I could see the guilt melt away when we locked eyes. She smiled at me and I smiled back. I leaned in to kiss her and she leaned in to closed the gape. The kiss was slow and sweet until Mitch hands started rubbing down my body. She moved on top of me and her tongue begged for entrance. I granted and we kissed for a good few minutes until we heard a hard knock on Mitchie's door. From what I was told the inside of the room is sound proof but the outside of the door is not so they could hear if something was wrong. So basically you could hear what was going on in the hallway but not in the bedroom. That's fine with me. Mitchie groaned.  
"Mitchie dearest Tess said come and eat or she will break your door down." Miley says and I could practically feel the smirk through the door. Mitchie pouts and I kiss her lips then pull her out her bedroom. The dining room was filled was so many dishes. I was surprised.  
"Ok guys I know we don't always have family dinner but tonight Shane and I thought we gather." Miley rolled her eyes.  
"Spill it Blondie." Miley says nonchalantly even though we can see through it.  
"Ok do you all no how we been together since eight grade well Shane purposes to me today and that's not all. I'm pregnant!" She says and Mitchie who at the time was drinking some water spit it out making it land on Miley.  
"Eww! Gross bitch." Miley says as she wipes her face everybody stars laughing and Mitchie started chocking. I help her out and once the shock wore off we said congrats to the parents to be. After dinner Mitchie, Maxie and I went to Mitchie room to sleep. Shane gave Max a T-shirt that was a night gown on him. I changed his pull up and Mitchie brought out an inflatable mattress. I helped her make it up and got Maxie settled for bed. After he was knocked out I climbed in bed with Mitch. She smiled down at me and wrapped her arms around me protectively. I snuggled into her front and she spooned me while turning the lights out.

**Ok guys I that's its here's was chapter 5. Please review. I'm not gonna do g!peen I changed my mind.**


End file.
